


Not Part of the Plan

by RRM90



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Mpreg, Nygmobblepot, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRM90/pseuds/RRM90
Summary: If there was one thing that Ed Nygma loved, it was a beautifully crafted plan. There was a certain thrill about always being two steps ahead of any situation. He loved the control and power that came with it. However, the plus sign showing up on the test  was certainly not part of the plan.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Ed Nygma loved, it was a beautifully crafted plan. There was a certain thrill about always being two steps ahead of any situation. He loved the control and power that came with it. However, the plus sign showing up on the test was certainly not part of the plan.

Ed couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he slowly slid down the bathroom wall that he was leaning against. A million thoughts started racing through his head. Maybe the test was wrong. After all, false positives happened all the time. But deep down he knew that wasn’t the case.

For the past month, Ed had been plagued with nausea, pounding headaches, and dizzy spells. The worst part was constantly having to run to the bathroom to throw up.  He originally thought he had come down with the flu, but the one thing that really made him consider that it was something completely different was the sudden mood swings. 

Ed prided himself in being a cold logician who had learned to keep his emotions in check after constantly feeling the backlash of revealing his true feelings. Yet recently, he couldn’t stop his emotions from getting the better of him. He would find himself angry or crying over the smallest things. Luckily, he was able to hide most of these outbursts of emotions from Oswald, but the time that Ed found himself alone in his room crying over the fact that the restaurant had put onions in his pasta, it dawned on him that something was certainly wrong.

So here he was, sitting on the floor with tears streaming down his face, still unable to stop his hands from shaking.  He and Oswald had always been so safe. After all, the plan was to become the kings of Gotham. To rule the city as Mayor and his chief of staff and to rule the criminal underworld as the Penguin and the Riddler. Children would make their plans impossible. Plus, Gotham was not the safest place to raise a family, especially with their lifestyles. So why even consider such as thing?

Ed closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall when the memory of the one time that he and Oswald had thrown caution to the wind, due to too much wine and the burning desire to be with one another, came rushing back.

**************************************************************

_They had been at an extremely boring fundraiser, and after too many glasses of wine, Oswald leaned in and seductively whispered into Ed’s ear that he wanted him to follow him to the car. Ed didn’t hesitate for a moment as he let Oswald gently grab his wrist and lead the way. On the way out, Ed grabbed a bottle of wine off a nearby table, and they rushed out of the party as Ed took a swig from the bottle, giggling slightly.  They took turns drinking from the bottle until they reached the limo, and Oswald opened the door to the back seat. Once they were inside and the door was closed, they immediately began ravaging each other. Clothes were quickly thrown off and forgotten as their kisses became more passionate and greedier._

_Ed gasped as Oswald began nibbling and biting at his neck. Oswald knew exactly how to drive Ed wild.   “Ozzie, I need you inside me right now. I can’t wait,” Ed moaned as he held onto Oswald for dear life. Oswald smiled deviously as he pushed Ed down against the seat. “My baby gets whatever my baby wants.”_

_***********************************************************************_

One night of released inhibitions was the reason that Ed was in this unplanned situation. He should have known better, he told himself. He was sure that Oswald would not be happy about this. A baby would certainly ruin everything that Oswald had worked so hard to build.

Ed could get rid of it. Oswald never had to know. Once this thought crossed Ed’s mind, he quickly dismissed it. No. That would be a horrible idea. After the whole Isabella debacle, Oswald and Ed had agreed that the only way that their relationship could work was if they were completely honest with each other. Secrets almost destroyed them, and Ed wouldn’t let that happen again. This was a decision that they had to make together.

Ed slowly stood up and walked to the mirror. He placed the pregnancy test on the sink and looked at his reflection. He looked like a complete disaster. He quickly grabbed a towel and started to rinse his face. As he was drying his face, he jumped at the sudden sound of knocking on the bathroom door. “Ed?” Oswald’s voice came from behind the door. “Are you okay?” Oswald said with concern in his voice.

“Fuck,” Ed said louder than he intended to.  He wasn’t ready to face Oswald yet. He was still processing everything. He just needed a little more time. Then he realized that he had forgotten to lock the door as he heard the doorknob start to turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald stood on the other side of the bathroom door as he debated whether he should knock or not. He had been walking by when he could have sworn that he heard the sounds of Ed crying. He stopped dead in his tracks and couldn’t stop himself from pressing his ear against the door. He needed to make sure, and sure enough, he could hear Ed’s quiet sobs. Ed was the love of his life, and if Ed was hurting or in pain, Oswald needed to protect him. 

Oswald heard Ed turn on the sink, and that’s when he knocked gently. “Fuck,” he heard Ed suddenly exclaim. This surprised Oswald as Ed was not really one to curse. Something was obviously causing his boyfriend distress, and Oswald could no longer stay outside. He quickly grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

Oswald’s heart clenched at the sight that he saw. Ed eyes were red and puffy, but more than anything he looked terrified. But the question was why? 

Oswald rushed over to Ed to provide some sort of comfort. “Ed! What’s wrong?” When Ed didn’t answer, he gently placed his hands on Ed cheeks, and he noticed fresh tears start to fill his love’s eyes. “Oswald, I….” Ed stared but his voiced cracked and this sound broke Oswald’s heart. 

He noticed Ed’s eyes look towards the sink. Oswald followed his gaze, and he gasped slightly when he saw it. Was that a pregnancy test? Was that a positive pregnancy test?! He suddenly let go of Ed’s face and grabbed the test. 

“Oswald. I’m so sorry!” he heard Ed sob. He tore his eyes away from the test and back to Ed to find him holding himself tightly with his tears flowing freely.

“I don’t know how this happened. Well…. I know. The fundraiser. Wine. Limo,” Ed began to babble through his sobs. “I don’t want to ruin everything or…” 

“Ed. Stop!” Oswald interrupted. Oswald tossed the test in the sink and quickly embraced Ed. For a moment Ed stiffened. Then he quickly freed his arms, and like those many weeks ago in the limo, Ed held onto him for dear life, as if Oswald would leave at any second. 

“It’s okay, Ed. It’s okay,” Oswald said as Ed began to cry into his shoulder. Oswald broke the embrace so he could gently hold Ed’s face in his hands again. He looked into Ed’s scared and sad eyes and with a smile said, “Ed Nygma. I love you. This doesn’t ruin anything! Yes, it is unexpected… But it is a blessing!” 

Ed was shocked to hear these words. This was definitely not how he expected Oswald to react. “But… ruling Gotham.. How…,” Ed was finding it extremely difficult to even put together full sentences. “It would be dangerous. I’m scared…” Ed said so quietly that Oswald almost didn’t hear him.

Oswald began to wipe the tears from Ed’s face. “Please don’t be scared. Like I said, this doesn’t ruin anything. We will still rule Gotham together. We will adapt, and I promise you, that no one will hurt our family. I will protect you,” Oswald removed his hands from Ed’s face and brought them down to Ed’s stomach. “I will protect both of you.”

Ed could see the fiery determination in Oswald’s eyes, and he knew that Oswald meant everything he was saying. Oswald actually wanted to have a family with him. Deep down, Ed wanted a family as well, and now he began to allow himself to believe that this could work. 

There were still tears in eyes, but Ed felt himself begin to smile. “Oswald, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Ed. More than anything else in this world.” In that moment, Oswald couldn’t resist kissing Ed. Ed, the love of his life, was carrying their child. He never knew that he could feel so much happiness. When the kiss ended, Oswald was grinning like a mad man. “We're going to have a baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter needs a little kidnapping and murder...


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours after this amazing revelation, Oswald found himself wide awake in bed holding a sleeping Ed close to him.

They had spent the rest of the night talking and sharing their worries, their excitement, and of course, Ed was quick to start listing the many things that they needed to start planning.

First, they needed to find a doctor, and not just any doctor. They needed the best, and most importantly, they needed someone they could trust. Of course, trust was not something easily found in Gotham, but there was one doctor that immediate came to mind. Dr. Lee Thompkins.

Lee had always been kind to Ed when he worked at the GCPD, and she never seemed to show any ill will towards Oswald despite Jim’s distrust of the man.

After marrying Jim Gordon, and the birth of their own child, Lee had decided to leave her role as the Medical Examiner at the GCPD, and she opened her own small private practice. In Ed’s mind, she was the perfect choice.

Second, they needed to figure out the best way to reveal the news to the rest of Gotham. Perhaps in most cases, news that the Mayor was having a love child with his Chief of Staff would be quite the scandal, but fortunately for Ed and Oswald, they made their relationship public years ago. So while this news wouldn’t be considered front page news, Ed believed that it was always important to be in charge of the narrative whenever possible.

However, during this discussion, it didn’t take long for Ed to give into his exhaustion, and now here they were, in bed at 9pm, but Oswald wouldn’t have had it any other way.

There was a time when Oswald believed that he would never find happiness. After all, villains typically don’t get their own happy endings.

Years ago, Ed had asked Oswald if he believed in fate. At the time, Oswald had merely dismissed this question, but now it was clear that his entire life could have been completely different if fate had decided to take a different route on those docks.

**********************************************************

_“You killed her. And I loved her.” Ed said with every intention of shooting Oswald right where he stood._

_“But you said you did it for love!” Ed said suddenly putting the gun down, his anger draining away, replaced by a wave of sadness. “Why couldn’t you just tell me truth, Oswald? Why couldn’t you just tell how you felt? I would have chosen you. It’s always been you, Oswald. But instead you lied to me! You betrayed me! Why would you do that to me?!” Ed sobbed as his tears began to flow freely._

_“It was because I was a coward and I was selfish! I see that now,” Oswald cried as he slowly began closing the gap between himself and Ed. “I should have been honest from the start, but instead I hurt you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do, but I did. I am so sorry, Ed. I might not deserve your forgiveness, but I need you to at least believe me when I say that.”_

_Oswald’s heart dropped when Ed suddenly turned his back to him. Oswald wanted nothing more than to pull him towards him, but instead he watched as Ed silently walked towards the water._

_“Do you want to know the worst part, Oswald? Despite everything, I still love you,” Ed said quietly as he dropped the gun into the water._

_Oswald suddenly froze. He certainly must have misheard. Did Ed just say the he loved him? His mind was screaming at him to move, to reach out to the man he loved, to do something! After all, this is all Oswald ever wanted to hear, but his body refused to listen._

_Luckily, Oswald didn’t have to do anything. Before he could even process what was happening, Ed was in his arms, his face pressed into the crook of Oswald’s neck. This time Oswald didn’t hesitate, and he hugged Ed back, giving his shoulder a gentle kiss._

_“We have a lot we need to discuss, but I am so tired of being angry. Can we just go home?”_

**********************************************************

It was amazing to think about just how far the two had come, and how differently everything could have turned out. Yet here Oswald was, holding the love of his life in his arms, listening to his soft snores, with his hand placed protectively over their future child.

Just like that night, there was a lot that still needed to be said and done, but for now, it was time to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to update. I fail.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I decided to write this haha


End file.
